The Other Side
by PolHop
Summary: My ONE YEAR anniversary story. It's based off of The Other Side by Jason DeRulo. I feel it's a 100% Morgana and Garcia song.
_It was brought to my attention today that today marks my **ONE YEAR** on FF! I can't believe it. I was originally going to wait and post this story after I finished "Finding Home" but I could not pass up NOT posting on my one year make._

 _So much has happened in one year. I've grown so much, as a person and a writer. I have met some remarkable people. You all know who you are…:) and I could not thank you enough for the support you have given me._

 _Please see bellow at why this story means a lot to me._

 _I love you all, and here is to another year!_

 _-PolHop_

 **AN: Okay, so here is some back story on this song. I started reading Fanfiction and was listing to Pandora at the same time. This song by Jason DeRulo came on and it was screaming to be a Morgan Garcia story. I never found one, with this song, so I started to mess around with it. A couple days after I started messing with this, I posted Finding Home. So this is extremely special to me.**

 **If you have never heard the song I recommend you listening to it. It is a 100% Garcia Morgan song.**

* * *

Derek sat back on his couch waiting for Penelope to finish getting ready. He had convinced her to get ready at his place, seeing that after their night out with the team he wanted to do one of their movie marathons.

She didn't protest in the slightest. Instead, she suggested he follow her to her apartment and let her pack a bag and then drive them both to his place. It wasn't uncommon for them to spend the whole weekend together; it actually happened more often than not when there were no cases.

Penelope was his best friend. He could probably say the first _real_ best friend he ever had. She brought out the kid in him, like when they were at the mall and she dragged him into the photo booth and they took a bunch of silly pictures. She also had no problem telling him when he was being a jerk or even letting him talk out his emotions after a tough case.

She really was his best friend. He was the happiest when he was with her.

 _In the beginning_

 _I never thought it would be you_

 _When we were chilling_

 _Smiling in the photo booth_

 _But we got closer (yeah)_

 _Soon you were eating off my spoon_

 _You're coming over_

 _And we would talk all afternoon_

"Sorry, I took so long, handsome." Penelope walked into the living room.

He looked at her, awestruck. She was so beautiful. Every part of her was off the charts. "You're good," he said. Taking a deep breath trying to control himself. "You know, we can just stay here and watch movies. Kinda make this place our own club. I got plenty of liquor."

"And deny me the right to show off this new dress?" she teased, spinning to show it off.

That's exactly what he wanted. He didn't want anyone to see her in that dress. It was far too low cut. The neckline ended at the end of her breasts. He didn't even know how she was keeping them up … oh God! Were they that perky? And when she spun for him, the bottom of the dress hugged her curves, stopping right at the end of her butt. If she were to bend over she'd give him a show. No way he was going to let her out of this house, only over his dead body. "I'm not feeling very good," he lied, knowing she'd stay in now.

She instantly ran over to him. Completely forgetting about going out with the team. He knew it was wrong to trick her but he didn't want anyone else to see her looking like that. He didn't think he could handle watching guys all over her.

"We can stay in if you're not feeling well, Hot Stuff," she said looking concerned. "Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked, moving to the kitchen.

"A scotch." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Derek, if you're not feeling well you shouldn't drink."

He moved to following her into the kitchen grabbing the bottle scotch. "I'm sure I'm fine, but I don't want to chance it being out. Can we just relax and have a little fun? The last case was…"

She turned toward him, cocking her head to the side. "Anything you want, Hot Stuff."

She moved to leave the kitchen. "I'll go change," she said.

"No!" he said quickly, causing her to stare at him. "I mean, why change? I'll put the music on, we can just relax."

"Alright, Derek." She smiled.

He grabbed two glasses and walked out to the living room. He quickly poured himself his drink and downed it, doing the same for her. Something felt different tonight. Even with the ways she was looking at him. Tonight wasn't normal. There was something more. Something in the air.

"Dance with me, Hot stuff," she said, moving to the radio to turn it on.

He blanched, surprised at her behavior. "Okay."

They started to dance to the music. He was holding her close, keeping eye contact with her. He could feel the room disappear around him. This is what he lived for: Penelope in his arms.

 _Tonight we'll just get drunk_

 _Disturb the peace_

 _Find your hands all over me_

She started letting her hands roam. Touching his chest, his arms, the back of his neck. Every movement she made left a tingling sensation lingering on his skin. He felt her move to the hem of his shirt lifting it out of his pants then letting her palm touch his bare skin. The heat of her hand caused ripples on his chest. They continued to sway to the music, his leg in between hers, pulling her as close as possible to him. He looked into her eyes, his breath hitching.

 _And then you bite your lip_

 _Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

"Derek, do you really not feel well?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes held a heat he had never seen before. He licked his suddenly dry lips. Nothing in his life had ever felt more perfect than this moment.

"I'm okay," he said with a husky voice.

"Good," she whispered as she moved so both of her hands were now under his shirt stroking his chest. "Tonight, we're not stopping, we're going all the way."

The control he had snapped as he lowered his lips to hers. Sparks flew instantly all around them.

 _Tonight_

 _Take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

 _Just take me to the other side_

 _I see that sexy look in your eyes_

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore_

 _If we walk down this road_

 _We'll be lovers for sure_

 _So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

 _And take me to the other side_

He kissed her, taking control, letting his desire for her finally pour out of him. Their tongues danced, fighting for control, as he pulled her closer to his body. She wasn't close enough for him though. He no longer wanted to be on the friendship side. He wanted more; he wanted to be on the other side.

He started walking her backwards to the couch working on removing her dress in the process. She fell onto the couch looking up at him. Her eyes, showing everything. In them there was lust, nervousness, and love.

 _This could be perfect (yeah)_

 _But we won't know unless we try (try)_

 _I know you're nervous_

 _So just sit back and let me drive_

"I'm going to take care of you," he said, moving in to kiss her neck, moving down to her swells.

"I would hope so, Hot Stuff." She pulled back to have him look at her. "You're my world, Derek."

Her words stopped him. He looked down at her, the perfect woman for him. It started as a friendship that turned into best friends. He didn't know where best friends ended, and this –love - started, but they were so much more than that.

 _Let your love crash into me_

"I love you," he whispered. There was no denying it. He was in love with her, and there was no use in pretending it wasn't true.

"That's good, because I've loved you for a long time," she agreed.

 _Tonight_

 _Take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)_

 _Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)_

 _I see that sexy look in your eyes_

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)_

 _If we walk down this road_

 _We'll be lovers for sure_

 _So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)_

 _And take me to the other side_

He removed his shirt working on his pants pushing them down his legs. This was it for them, they were no longer just friends. They were now lovers.

He took off the rest of his clothes to stand completely naked in front of her. He reached out his hand to hers, and she gladly took it as he pulled her off the couch. He removed the rest of her dress, letting it pool on the floor.

Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her into a kiss, a kiss showing everything he had. He pulled out looking into her eyes, whispering, "I love you."

He then took her hand leading her to his bedroom.

* * *

 _AN: This is the song that started all the writing. Glad I finally posted it._


End file.
